Going Your Way
by Remove Within 24 Hours
Summary: In the realm of High School, you either have to make or break a name. Riku and Axel made theirs as the most popular and the most wanted. But when a pair of brothers catches attention, their popularity is threatened. Just how far are they willing to go to
1. Preface

**Title:** Going Your Way

**Summary:** In the realm of High School, you either have to make or break a name. Riku and Axel made theirs as the most popular and the most wanted. But when a pair of brothers catches attention, their popularity is threatened. Just how far are they willing to go to ensure success? Boy-Love; AU.

**Pairing: **The main pairings are Soriku and Akuroku. Others are hinted.

**Warning:** Swearing, sexual content, so on and so forth.

**Author's Note:** This is more like an introduction than anything else. This is my first fanfic and although short, the below is an example of how I write. Certainly not the best, but writing is something only to be taught through experience.

The next chapter will be up this weekend. So, don't fret. :D

--

Riku was the paradigm of charisma. The girls wanted him and the guys wanted to be him. He had the looks, the hair, the smarts, and the charm to become a high school success.

He was the pretty boy.

Axel was the archetype of badassry. With flunking grades, a poorer attitude, and a habit of setting things on fire, he had all the factors to become a high school failure.

He was the bad boy.

Combining the clashing personalities and similar interests, the duo took over the school. Even the teachers bent to their will. They seemed unstoppable.

However, the Era of Popularity would soon fall when a pair of blue-eyed brothers moved into town.

--

LOLWHUT? As I said, it's not much. But there shall be more, I swear. :O


	2. Douche Meets Spaz

Enjoy!

--Chapter Begins--

"It's over."

Riku hated doing this. He rarely felt guilty. It was just that…

"But, Riku! I love you!" Girls were so damn predictable.

There were two popular reactions: crazed feminist or suicidal crybaby.

Neither was favored.

"Look, Uno-" Riku started.

"Nina!" The girl's voice hoarsened.

He flinched. This was the part he hated the most: the explanation. He didn't understand why they needed one. It wasn't like they could do anything to change his mind. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I'm just not interested in **anything** long termed."

"Can we at least have sex?" Her tone was hopeful.

"No. I'm waiting for someone who is actually attractive." Bluntness was Riku's specialty. "And no offense, but you gained a few pounds." With that, he hung up the phone. He carelessly tossed the phone and sighed in relief. He relaxed into his bed and closed his eyes. Breaking up with someone drained his energy.

"You're such a dick." Axel snickered on the floor. He lay on his stomach; a dictionary sat before him. "You broke up with her over the phone."

Riku shrugged nonchalantly. "Didn't feel like wasting gas. I'm thinking of the environment."

Axel snorted. "Environment, my ass. But you know," changing the subject. "'Uno' is probably going to be anorexic now."

"A week at most; that's the usual."

"Nah, she's a cryer. I give her two weeks."

"That sounds like a bet, my friend." Riku raised any eyebrow. "50 munny?"

The redhead smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Deal."

They shook hands. Where was the harm of a wager on a fatal eating disorder?

--

Riku meandered around his neighborhood. Out of sheer boredom, he decided to kick a rock around his block. He had done so for half an hour.

Axel left an hour ago; saying something about his mom. She was pregnant yet again. This would be #9 of Axel's siblings. Apparently, his parents never heard of contraception.

The silver-haired teen had tonight, but it was set for later. So, he had a few hours to kill.

The rock-kicking 'fun' came to an end when a basketball rolled into his foot. He paused, and then glared. He finally got into his rock-kicking rhythm.

"Sorry!" A voice shouted.

In almost dramatic fashion, Riku looked up to the most…spastic kid this green earth could ever conceive.

Out of panic, the boy dropped a box he had been carrying and in the process, dropped its contents all over the sidewalk. As he light-jogged towards Riku, he tripped over a speed bump. But alas, he was still standing; until he stepped on his shoelaces and boy met asphalt.

"Smooth."

The boy groaned. "Today has been too long."

Riku cocked an eyebrow. He glanced up and took notice of a moving truck parked in front of a house: 'Pete's Trucks: Let's us move your crap for you!' "So I see." Realizing that the kid was still glued to the street, Riku decided to take sympathy and help him up. He grabbed the area underneath the arms and hauled him up.

"Thanks. I always seem to share intimate bonds with the floor…and walls…and trees." The boy seemed to be in deep thought before perking up. "My name's Sora, by the way. You live around here?"

Riku smirked and used to cocky tone. "Name's Riku. And yeah, I live right across." He motioned behind him.

Sora's eyes instantly lit up. "Wow, that's awesome! We're neighbors!"

"Brilliant deduction," he said before he could stop himself. Being a jackass came naturally to him. Observing, a flinch in the brunet's movement, Riku quickly changed subject. "What school do you go to?"

"I think it's called Destiny High."

"Hey, a fellow Destiny Star."

"That's great!" Sora's eyes shone brightly.

It was enough to draw Riku's attention. He could really describe his eyes. They were so…_blue_.

Riku inwardly cringed. He was a MAN! And men didn't notice eye color. That was such a girly thing to do.

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"I hope so."

Both boys went to their separate homes. Hearts pounded.

It was the ending of summer, but the beginning of their lives.

And the basketball and rock lay forgotten.

--To Be Continued--

**Author's Note:** God, Axel and Riku are just a pair of douche bags, aren't they? And Sora is a complete spaz. And yes, Axel reads dictionaries. Geez, doesn't everyone? XD

Sorry that this is slow moving. I prefer to let the characters and their relationship develop before the whirlwind adventure of skittles and dry humping. I'm a fan of progress.

I think that saddest thing is that I'm just like Sora in where my face is a magnet for walls and flagpoles. I may not know who the governor is, but I know where the capitol's flagpole is located.

Anyway, the next update will be within the week. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and will enjoy future chapters.


End file.
